


Чтобы снова жить

by Arabella77



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ромнтика, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: С тех пор как Марион вернулась в лес, Роберт ни словом не обмолвился об их предыдущей помолвке. Наконец Марион чувствует, что готова поговорить об этом, и о том, кем они были и как могли бы действовать.





	Чтобы снова жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Live And Live Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184246) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



> Содержит отсылки к аудиокниге Ричарда Карпентера «Рыцари Апокалипсиса»  
> Беты: Shiae Hagall Serpent, volhinskamorda

Марион была благодарна Роберту за то, что он не спросил сразу. Хотя она уверена, что приняла правильное решение, вернувшись в Шервуд, ей все еще требовалось время, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к этой жизни. Несмотря на утешение и покой, что даровал ей Шервуд — место, где умершие были свободны, она вспоминала его слова и была благодарна. Эта жизнь порой все еще причиняла ей страдания, заставляя сжиматься от пережитого горя. Но жить без Роберта, как оказалось, не менее мучительно. Здесь она хотя бы могла любить его так же, и они могли наслаждаться каждым моментом, проведенным вместе. У них был Шервуд.

Роберт даже не смог присутствовать на похоронах отца. Отказался выполнить его последнюю просьбу — стать графом Хантингтоном. Роберт выбрал лес и Хэрна, он выбрал Марион.

Возможно, именно смерть отца была причиной того, что Роберт медлил с разговором об их прежнем намерении пожениться. Марион лежала рядом с ним, размышляя _о своем отце_. Она поручила монахиням рассказать ему о своем бегстве в лес. Отец навещал ее в аббатстве и обещал приехать снова. Для него это был бы самый безопасный способ услышать подобное известие. Наверное, он уже знал.

Марион надеялась, что он не проклянет ее и не испытает большого стыда. Он потерял жену, а теперь второй раз лишился дочери.

***

— Марион?

Роберт приближался не спеша, словно знал, что застал ее врасплох. Марион улыбнулась — тягостные мысли рассеялись, когда она взглянула на него. Под солнечными лучами волосы Роберта казались еще светлее. Теперь они были короче, а его руки потемнели от загара; кожа загрубела и обветрилась. На нем была куртка, ранее принадлежавшая Джону, дважды опоясанная вокруг талии; а на бедре висел кинжал с украшенной драгоценными камнями рукоятью, — тот, что Марион часто носила с собой, когда жила в Шервуде. Еще кое-что, оставленное ею позади.

Роберт сел рядом, их ноги соприкоснулись. Его обувь снова нуждалась в починке, а на предплечьях виднелись свежие шрамы. Она многое пропустила. Сейчас, когда солнце пробивалось сквозь листву, а ветер пел над их головами, Марион хотела поклясться, что больше не станет тосковать о потере; но это была не та клятва, которую она могла бы сдержать, да и никто из них не мог.

Роберт не нарушал молчания; казалось, он доволен тем, что просто сидит рядом с ней и чувствовал себя в Шервуде так же легко, как и она. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они были вместе? Марион вернулась, но умер отец Роберта и, похоже, теперь шериф удвоил усилия по его поимке. Марион вновь вспомнила об отце. Что бы ни произошло между ней и Робертом, сэр Ричард вряд ли увидит, как его дочь выходит замуж. Люди шерифа наверняка следят за Лифорд-Грандж.

Несомненно, слуги шерифа будут следить и за Хантингтон-холлом тоже, ожидая, что Роберт вернется. Затем, чтобы попрощаться в последний раз, забрать что-то в память об отце или, возможно, каким-то образом вернуть свое наследство. Люди Хантингтона и прежде были преданы своему хозяину, но Роберт никого из них не стал бы подвергать опасности; или помогать тем, для кого деньги шерифа были важнее. Как и Марион, Роберт покинул дом своего детства быстро и с пустыми руками.

Среди мирных звуков Шервуда — бегущей воды, шума ветра в кронах деревьев, до Марион доносилось пение птиц, — радостное и свободное. Она вспомнила, что раньше уже слышала подобное: в день, когда Роберт навещал ее в Лифорд-Грандж.

_Наверное, он влюблен._

Роберт отозвался на ее мысли с легкой, но теплой улыбкой. Марион ответила ему тем же, прижавшись плечом к его плечу. Она могла бесконечно выдерживать его взгляд, не испытывая ни малейшей неловкости, — ведь она знала его так давно.

Неожиданно в этот теплый, уютный момент ей подумалось что, возможно, пришло время поговорить о том, кем они могли бы стать друг для друга. Это было спокойное чувство, — не внезапное, подобное стремительному удару меча или стрелы. Оно разворачивалось потихоньку, словно камешек в озере. Так, как должно быть. Это заставило ее улыбнуться и подумать о Лифорд-Грандж, временах минувших и возможных.

— Если бы мы поженились такими, какими были прежде, — до Шервуда, насколько счастлив был бы мой отец? — спросила она вслух.

Улыбка Роберта дрогнула, и он, казалось, обдумывал эту идею.

— Ты бы пришла в знатную семью, богатую и уважаемую королем. Вышла бы замуж за человека, который любил бы тебя.

— Тогда бы ты меня не узнал.

Улыбка Роберта стала совсем другой, — той, что была лишь между ними двумя. Сердце Марион наполнилось радостью.

— Тот миг, когда я впервые увидел тебя в Хантингтоне, — был если не любовью, то ближе к ней, чем все, что я знал прежде. Любовь зародилась там. Я бы влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, кем бы мы ни были.

Рука Роберта легла на ее ладонь. Марион повернула пальцы, чтобы удержать его. Ей казалось, что она чувствует биение его сердца; видела, что его чувства в полной мере соответствуют словам. Это совпадало с тем, что таилось в ее душе, согретой счастьем. Она кивнула.

— Нас мог бы обвенчать епископ или аббат, и шериф тоже присутствовал бы, к большому сожалению.

Роберт усмехнулся и сжал ее руку.

— Мой отец устроил бы настоящий пир, и мы бы вместе пили пряное вино.

— Там были бы песни и стихи, а я бы очень внимательно наблюдала за тобой, чтобы узнать моего нового мужа.

— И придумывать, как спрятаться от меня, без сомнения.

Марион легко толкнула его, но рассмеялась. Она пыталась вспомнить то время — до Роберта, до Робина, до того, как поверила в смерть отца. Как все могло сложиться? Ее помолвка и замужество. Соединение двух знатных семей. Жизнь в Хантингтоне?

Из необходимости Марион надела на свою первую свадьбу белое платье и венок из цветов, — подарок леса. Хэрн благословил их, а позже Тук провел церемонию, которую никто в Англии не смог бы опровергнуть. Марион помнила, как была счастлива в тот день, как не могла оторвать взгляда от Робина.

Марион улыбнулась Роберту. Горе и утрата смыли то, кем она когда-то была, и создали все, кем она стала. Она всегда будет дочерью своего отца, но теперь она — Марион из Шервуда, с мужем или без него. Из всех, кто ей знаком, Роберт тоже знал эту правду.

— И как теперь пройдет наша свадьба? — тихо спросила она.

Это было смело, и в Ноттингеме вызвало бы скандал. Но среди воспоминаний, боли и невзгод Марион знала, что хочет жить в этой правде с Робертом, сколько бы им ни было суждено. Они продолжат жить в лесу — то, чего Марион никогда не обретет ни в Лифорде, ни в каком-либо аббатстве.

Испытующий взгляд Роберта был полон надежды. Его страсть к ней не была тайной, и сердце Марион еще больше преисполнилось счастья при мысли о том, что этот человек отбросит все свои чувства, боль и любовь, пока она не будет готова услышать их снова и ответить тем же. Однажды он уже ждал ее, а потом еще раз, не зная, вернутся ли к ней еще такие чувства. Роберт широко улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Его вкус и запах не изменились. Пожалуй, все это казалось даже ярче. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, оба с горящими глазами, Роберт снял с пояса кинжал с украшенной драгоценными камнями рукоятью и мягко вложил его в руку Марион; его пальцы одновременно касались клинка и ее кожи.

— Я пришел лишь затем, чтобы вернуть тебе это, — весело поддразнил он, и неугомонный огонек в его глазах показал искреннюю радость. — Я полагал, ты захочешь получить его обратно.

Улыбка Марион стала шире, и ее пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его руки и кинжала.

— Я знаю.


End file.
